


天注定

by lukama



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukama/pseuds/lukama





	天注定

钟辰乐这个时候才真的难受，她看到了桌面上被打开而且已经用了一大半的'神油'，面前步伐漂浮、面色匪红还越走越近的人，她觉得自己快要哭了。 

李帝努把它抹在了身上！！他知道这是什么吗？？！！钟辰乐真的无语了，不过现在已经没心情去思考这瓶油为什么会出现在这里，李帝努又为什么要去抹它。她看着李帝努越来越红的脸、越来越重的呼吸，第一次感到手足无措。 

怎么办？

钟辰乐脑子要炸掉了，李帝努看起来真的很难受，他在慢慢逼近，而自己已经退无可退。李帝努把手搭在钟辰乐的肩膀上，把她用力向自己方向拉进，整个环抱住，钟辰乐没料到他的力气这么大，重心不稳两人双双倒在床上。李帝努整个人趴在钟辰乐身上，把头埋进她的肩颈大口大口呼吸，手还不安分地在她身上游走。 

姿势过于暧昧，钟辰乐被压得难受，稍微扭动了身体，那个该死的硬东西又抵上她了。

啊.... 

她知道李帝努现在难受又不好过，但是照这样下去的话形势真的很不妙....她轻轻拍了拍李帝努的后背，试图给他安抚。

“帝努呀，冷静一点，你压得我好疼....” 

李帝努抬头，眼眶绯红，生理性眼泪打湿了睫毛，头发也因汗水贴在额角。他咽了咽口水，刚才钟辰乐的声音仿佛帮他找回了些理智，他挣扎着慢慢放开钟辰乐，坐起来深呼吸。由于刚才两人的动作太大，钟辰乐的裙子被掀起来露出大片雪白皮肤，趁李帝努稍微松了劲，钟辰乐迅速捞起被子把自己裹起来。

她可不能再刺激李帝努了。

李帝努还在调整自己，他难受极了，他知道自己现在想干什么，但是他不能伤害钟辰乐。咬了咬牙，他努力站起身向浴室走去。

“帝努……” 

“不要过来，你去我房间睡！”李帝努艰难地吐出这几个字，他要走快点，不然他也保不准待会儿会做出什么事。 

解决了就好了…… 

钟辰乐看着这样的李帝努心都疼死了，她能感受到李帝努抱着她时颤抖的身体，能感受到放开她时用力的呼吸，看到他因忍耐紧绷的血管……他一直都是温柔的人，他真的不想伤害她…… 钟辰乐突然想到自己16岁初见李帝努的情景，因转学到韩国语言不通被班上女生孤立，书包、课桌经常被丢在垃圾桶里，回家路上也被堵，她们在背后骂她是‘china 猪’，她听得懂，只是不想去理论，但这却沦为变本加厉的霸凌。 然后，李帝努就出现了，他制止了她们，他把她从地上拉起来，给她贴伤口、擦眼泪。她说他听不太懂韩语，他就用英语夹杂发音很奇怪的中文安慰…… 

就是那么俗，钟辰乐记住了李帝努，也幸运地与他重遇，虽然这件事对于李帝努是举手之劳，可能他也早已忘记，但是钟辰乐这辈子都忘不了。 李帝努是她的救世阳光、她的灵魂伴侣、她的整个世界。

浴室门被缓缓打开，李帝努站在凉水下努力克制着，看到钟辰乐进来眉心一皱，眼神凌厉低吼着让她出去。钟辰乐的眼泪不自觉地随着脸颊流下，她关掉淋浴，双手捧着李帝努的脸，像捧着无上珍宝般诚挚又小心地轻吻。她的舌头顺着李帝努的嘴唇画线，像小猫般轻轻舔舐，她不懂得如何更好的接吻，只能通过这样的方式向她的爱人求爱。李帝努的身体僵直，全身肌肉因为忍耐紧绷到最大限度，他推开钟辰乐，眼底是无穷无尽的克制与悲伤， 

“辰乐，你知道你在做什么吗？” 

“我知道。”

钟辰乐笃定，她用这辈子最大的信念与温柔看着面前的爱人，坚定无悔地告白出声： 我爱你，帝努。

密密麻麻的吻就这样落下，凶猛而激烈，克制的堤坝一旦坍塌，情欲如洪水猛兽淹没万物。钟辰乐被吻得缺氧，只能张着嘴勉强回应，李帝努把她抱起来搁到洗漱台上，一手揽着她的腰一手托起她的头使她不得逃脱。舌尖滑过对方唇齿，来不及交换的唾液顺着嘴角流下，整个浴室一片旖旎。 李帝努站在钟辰乐两腿中间吻她的脖颈，她的裙子已经被捞到腰上，肩带也掉了一边，胸前的布料勘勘遮住重点部位，她睁眼看到镜子里的人面色媚红，眉目含情，嘴唇红肿，神态勾人，自己已然被挑起了情欲并沦陷其中。 李帝努流连于她的脖颈和前胸，他觉得这还不够，体内的欲火越烧越旺，身下某个位置涨的发疼，本能驱使着他要与怀中的人贴得更紧，去蹂躏她、去破坏她……

李帝努把钟辰乐横抱起来向卧室走去，他把她放到床上，起身将自己的衣物褪去，钟辰乐的睡裙本来就垮了一半，此时不稍用力李帝努就轻松地把它脱了下来，霎时间两人赤裸相对，钟辰乐羞得脚趾都蜷缩起来，只能用被子蒙住脸来抵挡对方火热的视线。李帝努就又去吻她，抱着她让她放松，一来二往钟辰乐的身体逐渐松软下来，李帝努起身退掉底裤，苏醒多时的阴茎迸发出来，展现出过人的尺寸，钟辰乐在被子后露出一只眼睛，看到这壮观一幕不禁发出惊呼： 这玩意儿进去得多疼啊…… 

李帝努现在倒不急了，他慢悠悠翻身起来，自信地打开床头柜一通翻找， “咦？怎么没有？”，他不相信，又翻到另外一边的床头柜仔细查看，

嗯？ 真！的！没！有！ 

李帝努绝望，都做到这份上了，你告诉我没有没有套套？这比泡好面没调料，上高速没汽油更加惨绝人寰……李帝努焉了，尽管他的小兄弟还雄赳赳气昂昂，蓄势待发，但是没套他不能做。 钟辰乐半天没见李帝努有动静，从被子里探出头来，一看李帝努耷拉着脑袋在床头坐着，样子十分可怜。

“怎么了？”钟辰乐不解，李帝努深呼一口气，虽然不甘但他还是尽量调整语气，

“辰乐你听我说，这里没安全套，我不能碰你，这对你不尊重而且也会伤害你。”尽管难受又难过，他还是要温柔说明现在的情况。

“啊……那个啊……”钟辰乐动了动，细腻白皙的手指划过腰际，李帝努看着眼前绝佳美景但无法拥有懊恼不已，早知道就听李东赫的建议在行李里塞几盒了！ 

钟辰乐看出李帝努的失落，她指了指沙发，用几乎只有自己才能听到的声音说：“你把沙发的靠垫掀开。”

？李帝努疑问地走近沙发，掀开靠垫，下方出现了一个小包，他把包打开，眼睛顿时明亮起来， 好几大盒的安全套啊！ 李帝努瞬间恢复了活力，他咧着嘴蹦上床，拉下钟辰乐的被子，语气天真又欠揍，

“你怎么会有这么多安全套？” 

钟辰乐可羞死了，她手捂住脸反驳， “这……这不是我的！是经纪人姐……” 

“哦？” 

“你哦什么哦？就是她的！你要做就做不做拉到！”

钟辰乐生气了，李帝努看着恼羞成怒的钟辰乐心都化了，这么可爱的人是自己的爱人，那是几世修来的福气啊？自己上被子一定做了天大的好事吧…… 

话不多说，李帝努重新抱着钟辰乐轻吻，他吻她的眼睛、鼻子、耳朵，他吻她的下巴、锁骨、肩头，舌头烫过她的眉间，再回到她的嘴唇。钟辰乐就在这样的吻里沦陷，她觉得痒，她想要解脱。当李帝努深入一指的时候，她不得不绷紧了身体，感觉是联通了隐秘禁地，新奇又担忧，接着是两指、三指，钟辰乐紧张极了，她不停的大口呼吸着，适应着。 

“辰乐，放松点……”

李帝努这时候也不好受，他等待许久的欲望还没有得到释放，眼前钟辰乐隐忍、魅惑的神情又勾得他涨大了一圈，汗水从他的额角滑落滴在雪白的床单上，他却只能咬牙忍耐着。待到钟辰乐好不容易适应，李帝努终于换上了自己的大家伙准备攻城掠地……推进的过程并不顺利，三指和李帝努的尺寸比还是差距巨大，他又害怕钟辰乐疼所以只能一点一点地凿开。

“你直接进去吧，反正横竖都是疼，快一点，我也好受些……”

李帝努闻言摸了摸钟辰乐的额头，那里全是细密的汗珠，他吻了吻她的唇角，小心又心疼，“那你忍着点……”说完就全力冲了进去。

“啊！“

钟辰乐疼得眼泪都出来了，她觉得自己仿佛被劈成了两半，下面肯定也流血了，李帝努这个怪物，体格不大，这玩意儿咋这么粗呢？李帝努听到钟辰乐的尖叫是真不敢动了，接着他看到钟辰乐眼角的泪花又更慌了，

“我……我是不是弄疼你了？我出来看看！”说着就要退出来。钟辰乐一把抓住李帝努，阻止他的动作。

“你还想让我痛第二次吗？你动动，动我就不疼了……”她说着还把腰往上顶了顶。 

太……太勾人了吧！看着在他身下媚眼朦胧，流着眼泪让他赶快动的钟辰乐，李帝努要是再没行动就真不是男人了…… 

“嗯……嗯啊……哈……慢一点……”

频率加快过后，最初的痛觉逐渐演变成电流般的快感向四肢百骸扩散，本来想说的话语也幻化成呻吟从齿缝流出，这感觉太美妙了，钟辰乐想，她现在和李帝努融为了一体，这比世界上任何事情都要令人沉醉。 “你不是让我快一点动吗？怎么又要慢一点，嗯？”

李帝努的下身不停抽送，还不忘关注钟辰乐的反应。快感促使他的速度越来越快，进入得越来越深，他觉得快要溺死了，漫身席卷的电流冲击着他的天灵盖，刺激着他的神经，他只想随着本能去索取，直至沉沦…… 

太快了，钟辰乐受不住，她摇头，她祈求他慢一点，李帝努心疼地吻她，逐渐把速度降下来，但他的舌头却在寻找她，占有她，向她宣誓主权。可真当速度慢下来后钟辰乐却更不好受，李帝努在磨她，十浅一深，把她顶弄的如同漂浮着的孤舟，只有全力抓住爱人她才不至于在这情欲的海洋中迷失…… 

李帝努抓住她的两只腿向上推摆成M形状，嘴巴从脖颈一路吻向胸膛，突然含住其中一边的红豆，不停挑拨，李帝努不仅用舌头打圈还用牙齿轻咬，直至发红发肿都不停。乳房被温热的口腔包裹，钟辰乐被刺激得倒吸一口气，乳头传来的痛觉混合着快感冲刷着她的大脑，她突然觉得身下缓慢的抽动此时变成了折磨，她把手指伸进李帝努的头发迫使他与自己接吻。 

“啊哈，嗯……快一点Jeno” 

李帝努醉情于她的身体，得到命令后加快身下的动作，卖力地进出。结合处分泌的液体不断流出打湿了身下的床单，并且伴随着不停的动作发出噗嗤的水声。房间外面的宁静只能更加衬托出房间内的激烈程度：肉体碰撞的声音、结合处的水声、厚重的呼吸声以及钟辰乐断断续续的呻吟如同交响曲响彻耳畔，像基因印记一般烙在彼此的记忆里。 

李帝努又持续抽送了上百次，终于抱着钟辰乐泄了出来，他趴在钟辰乐身上喘气，轻吻着她不知是被汗水还是泪水打湿的脸，给了她一个最温柔的笑容。而钟辰乐已经累的睁不开眼，过于激烈的房事使她脱力，李帝努只好抱着她去浴室清洗，结果洗着洗着就又擦枪走火干了起来…… 

这次李帝努抱着她后入，钟辰乐看着镜子里两人的姿势以及自己全身上下各种痕迹羞耻得不禁夹紧了下面，突然的刺激让李帝努爽的差点就交了枪。他稳了稳神志，扑了些水到镜子上，好让钟辰乐看的更清楚，可这画面太色情了，她觉得镜子里面满眼都是情欲的自己如此地陌生，羞红地偏过头拒绝观看。可这样的钟辰乐仿佛就是李帝努最好的春药，他更加卖力地顶弄她，换着姿势操干她，他要从里到外都让钟辰乐染上自己的气味。 这次的时间持续得更长，长到中间钟辰乐高潮了两次最后腿站都站不住，李帝努只好一手托着她，把她放在洗漱台上继续操干，最后射出来的时候钟辰乐已经累得睡着了，李帝努将两人清洗干净后，抱着钟辰乐回到自己房间，心满意足地相拥入眠。 

第二天钟辰乐是被李帝努吻醒的，舒适的阳光从窗外洒进来，照得室内明亮又温暖，如果忽略床上的两人又在搞一些晨间运动的话肯定是一片岁月静好的样子。 刚做完了一波，钟辰乐的肚子就咕咕咕地叫了。 钟辰乐没有力气只能趴在李帝努身上奶声奶气地说饿，对方宠溺地摸摸她的头，起身穿上衣服叫了个roomservice，收拾了散落到地上衣服和各种用过的套套，十分钟后拿上送来的早餐，扶着钟辰乐起床吃饭。

待李帝努伺候完钟辰乐吃完饭洗完澡后，'残障人士'钟xi再次翻身上床，她要好好睡一觉，昨晚上体力消耗太多，明天一大早又要赶回韩国，这么下去肯定不行……刚这么想完，李帝努就拿着一个熟悉小包过来了，定睛一看钟辰乐只觉两眼发黑，

她觉得她可能活不过今天……


End file.
